Heart of The Sand
by Ryu Dan
Summary: Aku tidak perlu khawatir suamiku akan cemburu kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan pria lain. Iya, aku tahu pernikahan kami dijodohkan dan tanpa cinta. Dia juga mencintai orang lain. Aku juga sama. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa orang yang dia cintai sama dengan orang yang kucintai? yaitu Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Warning: Canon, OOC, typo, etc...  
Summary:

Aku tidak perlu khawatir suamiku akan cemburu kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan pria lain. Iya, aku tahu pernikahan kami dijodohkan dan tanpa cinta. Dia juga mencintai orang lain. Aku juga sama. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa orang yang dia cintai sama dengan orang yang kucintai? yaitu Naruto .

.  
Heart of The Sand Chapter 1 "Wedding"

.

Gadis bermata senada dengan lavender itu tampak sangat cantik menggunakan kimono putih dengan motif bunga sakura. Rambutnya yang sepunggung digulung dengan hiasan tusuk rambut yang berwarna emas. Gadis itu tahu, setelah ini hidupnya akan berbeda. Hidup terpisah dari keluarganya, dari rekan setimnya, mungkin dia juga tidak akan menjalani misi-misi sebagai ninja. Mungkin dia akan menemani sang Kage untuk segala kegiatan kerjanya.

"Dengar,..." Hinata menoleh pada seseorang yang tangannya sedang digandeng olehnya menuju altar pernikahan. "Menikah denganku, kau mungkin akan tersiksa. Itu salahmu, karena menerima pernikahan ini."

Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan sang Kage Suna yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. "Seharusnya, kau lari. Ini masih belum terlambat." tambah Gaara, sang Kage.

Hinata mau protes, bukannya para tetua Suna itu yang memilihnya sebagai calon istri Gaara. Hinata juga tadinya akan menolak kok, dia kan sudah mencintai Naruto. Lagipula menikah di usia 20 tahun seperti ini, memangnya Hinata siap apa? Ya kalau itu dengan Naruto, Hinata akan sangat senang.

Tapi kan keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, para tetua Konoha seakan sangat berkuasa mendesak Tou-sannya dan juga Hinata tentunya untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Rasanya Hinata mau kabur saja dari Konoha, mengembara mungkin. Tapi mereka mengatakan kalau Hinata tidak menerima perjodohan ini, maka mungkin akan terjadi perang. Ya ampun mereka berlebihan sekali.

Setelah perdebatan yang alot, akhirnya Hinata menyetujui menikah dengan Gaara sang Kazekage muda. Hinata tahu pilihannya ini menyakiti hatinya. Dia harus melupakan Naruto.

Setelah susah payah Hinata menerima pernikahan ini, pria di sampingnya malah menyuruhnya lari. Ini memang kesempatan bagus, Hinata bisa menghentikan pernikahan ini. Tawaran yang menggiurkan memang, tapi Hinata mencoba berpikir dewasa, melihat tatapan para tetua yang tersenyum manis padahal tatapannya seakan berkata "Awas kau mengacaukan pernikahan ini".  
Kenapa aku sih yang menjadi korban?

Lagipula pria yang menjadi suaminya ini bodoh sekali, kenapa tidak mengatakan dari awal kalau dia juga tidak setuju? Kenapa menyuruh Hinata berlari sekarang?

Tidak, Gaara tidak bodoh. Dalam hatinya dia juga tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ini, tapi kepentingan desa adalah segalanya baginya. Keadaan menuntutnya harus selalu berpikir dewasa. Hanya saja dia memperingatkan calon istrinya, bahwa mungkin istrinya harus bersiap hidup tidak nyaman dan mungkin sakit hati karena menikah dengannya.

"Kenapa aku harus lari?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan lari, kecuali kau punya keberanian melepaskanku."

Gaara mendesah, sedikit kesal dengan gadis ini. Belum apa-apa, gadis ini sudah merepotkan. Gadis ini pintar, kalau gadis ini benar-benar lari, maka Konoha akan mendapat masalah besar.

Tidak terasa upacara pernikahan mereka selesai.

.

Karena pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan di Suna, Hinata langsung dapat menikmati malamnya di rumah sang Kage dan juga menjadi rumahnya sekarang.

Malam pertama...

Hinata jadi cemberut, mengingat ucapan pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya tadi di upacara pernikahan. Hinata baru saja selesai mandi, tapi suaminya belum juga masuk ke dalam kamar.

Bukannya Hinata mengharapkan malam ini terjadi seperti pasangan menikah lainnya. Dia juga tidak yakin hal itu akan terjadi malam ini mengingat sikap dan perkataan suaminya. Hanya saja, Hinata merasa aneh. Ini sudah sangat larut, kenapa Gaara belum juga masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Ceklek...

Itu dia, Gaara masuk ke kamarnya. Masih menggunakan hakamanya, sementara Hinata sedang duduk di kamar menggunakan pakaian santainya. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, kemudian Gaara menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya, mengambil sedikit jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kau suka kamar ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya", setelah Hinata menjawab, hening lagi di antara mereka. Gaara tahu pernikahan perjodohan ibarat membeli kucing dalam karung, Gaara bukan peramal begitu pun Hinata yang tahu akan bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Apakah akan berhasil atau tidak?  
Yang jelas mereka masih belum terbiasa. Mereka tidak muluk-muluk akan membayangkan cinta akan tumbuh di antara mereka. Gaara tahu dan semua orang tahu kalau Hinata hanya mencintai Naruto. Gaara juga tidak yakin akan bisa mencintai seorang perempuan, Gaara tahu itu.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku akan tidur di kamar yang lain."

Hinata menoleh kepada Gaara, jadi Gaara tidak akan tidur satu kamar dengannya. Sudah Hinata duga kalau Gaara akan bertindak seperti ini. Hinata terlihat seperti gadis lemah, tapi nyatanya bukan dan Hinata adalah gadis pintar. "Baiklah."

"Aku tahu kau mencintai orang lain." ucapan Gaara tersebut membuat Hinata berpikir apa Gaara tidak suka dengan hal itu, sehingga mereka harus tidur terpisah seperti ini.

"Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha melupakannya." ucap Hinata, walau Hinata tidak tahu apa itu akan mungkin bisa terjadi dalam waktu cepat.

"Tidak perlu, toh pada akhirnya kita memang sama-sama tidak bisa bersama dengan orang kita cintai."  
Jawaban sarkatis Gaara membuat Hinata terkejut "Kau mencintai orang lain juga?"

Gaara tidak menjawab, namun bangkit berdiri dan mendekati pintu "Tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

Kepergian Gaara yang mengalihkan pertanyaan Hinata, membuat Hinata yakin kalau Gaara juga mencintai orang lain. Hinata tahu, dirinya dan Gaara sama-sama tersakiti. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Gaara menyuruhnya lari atau ucapan yang mengandung makna untuk Hinata bersiap pernikahan mereka tidak akan berjalan semestinya.

.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Warning: Canon, OOC, typo, dll .

.  
Heart of The Sand Chapter 2 "He's Love"

.

Belum reda keterkejutan semalam dengan sikap dan ucapan Gaara, hari ini dia dikejutkan dengan kakak iparnya yang bernama Kankurou yang setelah kepergian Gaara ke kantor Kage menemui Hinata. Awalnya kakak iparnya itu basa-basi menanyakan tentang perasaan Hinata menikah dengan Gaara. Kemudian Kankurou berkata hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

Hinata kira dia bercanda atau semacamnya, "Gaara mencintai Naruto".

Hinata memang terkejut, mungkin yang dimaksud Kankurou kalau Gaara menyayangi Naruto seperti seorang sahabat. Hinata tahu kalau Gaara sama seperti Naruto dan kedekatan mereka sebagai sahabat. Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dengan berkata "Oh aku tahu itu Kakak Ipar, mereka pasti saling menyayangi sebagai sahabat."

Kankurou mendesah keras "Bukan begitu,..." Kankurou semakin mendesah frustasi. Kenapa sih adiknya yang dingin itu menjadi tidak normal begini?

Hinata bingung dengan tingkah kakak iparnya ini, apa ada masalah dengan hubungan persahabatan Gaara dan Naruto? Apa masalahnya karena Hinata yang mencintai Naruto, tapi Gaara yang sahabat dekat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Dan mungkin Kankurou, tidak mau adiknya tersakiti karena perasaan Hinata terhadap Naruto dan menyuruh Hinata untuk melupakan Naruto? Mungkin Kankurou tidak tahu kalau Gaara juga mencintai orang lain.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya "Jadi, kenapa?"

Kankurou harus mengatakannya, ya dia harus. Dia sudah bertekad mengatakannya sebelum ini "Gaara mencintai Naruto layaknya seperti laki-laki mencintai perempuan."

Rasanya Kankurou mau mengubur dirinya setelah mengatakan itu, tentu dia malu terhadap keadaan adik satu-satunya itu. Tapi dia harus jujur kepada istri Gaara ini. Gaara harus kembali normal, dia harus menyelamatkannya.

"Apa?" Hinata terkejut, "Kakak ipar, kau bercanda ya?" Hinata berusaha tersenyum dengan kaku.

Kankurou mendesah kembali "Sayangnya tidak."

Apa-apaan ini? Hinata merasa tidak percaya. Seperti semua orang seolah sedang mempermainkannya.

Kankurou menceritakan semuanya kepada Hinata bahwa Gaara awalnya tidak mengatakan apa-pun mengenai perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Kankurou pikir Gaara yang selalu menceritakan Naruto kepadanya kalau Naruto itu sama seperti diri Gaara, kesepian. Karena Naruto, Gaara menjadi sadar dan memulai hidup baru. Karena Naruto, Gaara mendapatkan posisinya sebagai Kage sekarang.

Kankurou mulai menyadari keanehan akan sikap adiknya itu, Gaara sering sekali memanggil Naruto untuk menangani misi di Suna. Kankurou memerhatikan ekspresi Gaara saat bersama dengan Naruto, di balik wajah stoicnya itu kadang Gaara terlihat agak kaku dan salah tingkah saat Naruto yang seenaknya merangkulnya. Kankurou juga tidak percaya, saat melihat wajah putih Gaara yang menimbulkan semburat merah tipis.

Ini tidak benar, ya Kankurou selalu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau Gaara tidak mencintai Naruto. Sampai suatu hari Kankurou bertanya kepada Gaara "Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"

Kankurou berharap Gaara akan memarahinya atau menyangkal sedemikian rupa, tapi yang dia dapat adalah jawaban yang tidak dia inginkan "Iya".

Kankurou memarahi Gaara, bahwa itu bukanlah hal wajar. Apalagi ini terjadi pada seorang Kage yang mempunyai tanggung jawab terhadap desa. Kage yang harus menjaga nama baiknya.

Gaara tahu, ya Gaara tahu semua yang dikatakan Kankurou itu benar. "Kau pikir aku tidak tersiksa?" itulah yang diucapkan Gaara saat itu. Ya perasaan yang tidak wajar, tapi untungnya Naruto adalah orang yang normal. Jadi perasaan Gaara tidak akan terbalas sampai kapanpun.

Kankurou tidak dapat berdiam diri dengan masalah tersebut, makanya dia menyarankan kepada tetua Suna untuk mengajukan agar Gaara segera menikah. Seorang Kage harus punya pendamping. Ternyata perempuan yang dipilih oleh tetua Suna adalah gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Saat Kankurou tahu hal itu, Kankurou tahu gadis itu mencintai Naruto juga tapi sepertinya tidak akan terbalas perasaannya oleh Naruto. Kankurou tahu gadis itu tersakiti, begitu pula dengan Gaara.

Gaara tidak tahu kalau orang di balik perjodohannya dengan Hinata adalah Kankurou. Kankurou mengatakan itu semua kepada Hinata dengan tujuan "Kau harus menolong adikku, buat dia normal."

"Aku?"

"Ya, kalian sudah menikah. Jadi, Gaara dan kau bisa saling mencintai. Buat dia mencintaimu."  
Aduh, apa-apaan sih ini?

"Aku mohon selamatkan adikku." Kankurou sampai berlutut di hadapan Hinata. Hinata tidak enak dan berusaha membantu Kankurou berdiri "Ya ampun Kakak Ipar, jangan seperti ini."

Tapi Kankurou tetap terus-terusan memohon. Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan sikap kakak iparnya itu "Ya, baiklah Kakak Ipar."

Kankurou sangat senang, mungkin dengan Gaara menikah dan dekat-dekat dengan perempuan membuat adiknya itu bisa normal kembali.

Hinata mendesah frustasi saat Kankurou mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali kepadanya.

.

Awalnya Hinata tidak percaya dengan fakta bahwa Gaara mencintai Naruto seperti dirinya mencintai Naruto. Tapi setelah melihat hal di depannya saat ini, Hinata mulai yakin.

Biasanya kalau Naruto ada di depannya, Hinata akan memerhatikannya. Matanya tidak akan lepas sedikitpun untuk melihat Naruto. Tapi sekarang lain.

Para rekan-rekan ninja Konoha yang belum pulang dari Suna setelah menghadiri pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata berkumpul di meja makan di rumah Gaara, di sana ada Naruto dan team 7, rekan-rekan setim Hinata, dan rekan-rekan ninja Konoha yang seangkatan dengan Hinata.

Hinata memerhatikan Naruto yang duduk di samping Gaara. Naruto yang dengan senang hati merangkul Gaara. Kali ini Hinata tidak ingin beralih pandangan sedikitpun dari Gaara yang ada di depannya.

Hinata bagaikan melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri pada diri Gaara saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Wajahnya akan memerah dan sangat gugup. Hinata jadi merasa cemburu, bukannya cemburu pada wanita lain yang dekat-dekat dengan orang yang disukainya tapi ini melihat laki-laki lain yang ternyata adalah suaminya dekat-dekat dengan Naruto.

Rasanya Hinata ingin memberikan tembok pembatas untuk mereka. "Naruto-kun, makanlah yang banyak! Ini semua masakanku."  
Semua orang yang ada di sana menatap Hinata, apa Hinata masih punya perasaan terhadap Naruto? Padahal di sana ada Gaara yang sudah menjadi suaminya. Begitulah pikir mereka.

Gaara menatapnya galak, Hinata membalas tatapan Gaara.

Semua yang memerhatikan berpikir, mungkin Gaara akan cemburu. Walau bagaimanapun Gaara adalah suami Hinata. "Naruto, kau harus coba ramen di kedai ramen yang baru buka di Suna sebelum kembali ke Konoha."

Apa-apaan sih ini? Pikir Hinata. Dirinya dan Gaara seperti sedang beradu mencari perhatian Naruto.

Naruto sangat senang diperhatikan oleh kedua sahabatnya, Gaara-Hinata. "Tentu aku akan makan semua ini Hinata-chan. Aku juga akan mampir ke kedai ramen dan makan sepuasnya. Aku sangat senang kalian menikah, kalian sangat cocok sekali." Ucap Naruto bangga.

Hinata diam-diam mendesah, Gaara juga melakukan hal yang sama. Orang yang mereka cintai malah bahagia karena pernikahan ini. tamat sudah riwayat cinta sepihak sepasang suami istri itu terhadap Naruto.

Dengan kejadian ini Hinata berpikir, sebaiknya menjalankan pernikahannya saja. Tapi untuk membuat Gaara jatuh cinta kepadanya, apa itu mungkin? Gaara terlihat sangat mencintai Naruto.

Hinata ragu, dia tidak punya pengalaman membuat laki-laki jatuh cinta padanya. Ya kecuali untuk Naruto, sayangnya pria itu tidak membalas perasaannya.

.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Warning: Canon, OOC, Typo, Alur cepat, dll .

.  
Heart of The Sand Chapter 3 "Make Him Love Her"

.

Hinata bingung bagaimana membuat seorang pria penyuka sesama jenis menyukai Hinata. Ah ya mungkin bertanya pada Temari, kakak iparnya itu bagaimana kakak iparnya itu bisa menikah dengan Shikamaru. Bagaimana mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta?

Makanya saat Temari berbelanja dengan Hinata ke pasar, Hinata menanyakan bagaimana bisa Temari dan Shikmaru jatuh cinta. Ya Temari bilang sih, itu terjadi begitu saja. Mungkin karena mereka sering sekali bertemu dalam misi. Saling mengejek dan merendahkan, kemudian saling rindu, ya begitulah terjadi begitu saja.

Ah tapi tetap saja ini sulit, Hinata jadi ragu sendiri. Tapi tidak salahnya mencoba. Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain, untuk bersama Naruto itu tidak mungkin. Naruto tidak mencintainya, kemudian posisinya sekarang sudah menikah. Menjalankan kewajiban sebagai serang istri adalah pilihannya. Tapi karena hatinya yang terlalu baik, dia menerima saja permintaan kakak iparnya untuk menolong Gaara. Tidak ada salahnya sih, karena Gaara adalah suaminya, wajar kalau Gaara bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Lagipula tidak enak juga melihat Gaara seperti itu kepada Naruto.

Kankurou bilang hanya Kankurou dan Hinata yang mengetahui masalah ini, termasuk Temari juga tidak tahu. Jadi sebagai istri yang baik, dia juga harus menjaga nama baik suaminya, apalai suaminya itu adalah seorang Kage.

.

Hinata mencoba menjadi istri yang baik dengan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Gaara, menyiapkan air hangat untuk Gaara mandi, mengantarkan makan siang untuk Gaara dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Hinata mencoba selalu terlihat di hadapan Gaara.

Bahkan dia mengajukan untuk membantu Gaara di Kantor Kage, agar Hinata punya kegiatan. Tapi Gaara bilang "Tidak perlu, sudah ada Matsuri." Ya sudah ada Matsuri yang menjadi sekretarisnya.

Hinata tetap bersih keras, tidak apa jadi staf apa saja yang penting Hinata ada kegiatan. Sudah Gaara kira, dari awal perempuan ini sudah merepotkan. Gaara jadi mengalah, ternyata Hinata itu keras kepala, akhirnya Hinata menjadi staf yang mengurus arsip-arsip di perpustakaan.

Menyebalkan, kalau di perpustakaan kan Hinata jadi sulit bertemu dengan Gaara. Tapi Hinata tidak kehilangan akal, dia selalu mengantarkan minuman dan cemilan untuk Gaara di kantor. Dia mengantarkan arsip langsung dari perpustakaan ke Kantor Kage, padahal tugasnya hanya memilihkan arsip yang diminta saja. Para staf yang lain jadi merasa tidak enak padanya, karena itu tuga mereka.

Gaara menyadari hal itu, sikap Hinata aneh sekali. Seolah sedang mencari perhatian padanya. Gaara tahu Hinata adalah istrinya, Gaara memaklumi Hinata melakukan perkerjaan rumahnya dengan baik, menjalankan kewajiban sebagai seorang istri dengan baik. Tapi kenapa Hinata harus bekerja dan selalu muncul di hadapannya juga?

Sampai suatu hari, Hinata sedang mengepel lantai rumah mereka sebelum berangkat kerja. Gaara yang akan pergi duluan berkata "Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah pergi ke kantor."

"Kenapa?" Hinata menggenggam erat gagang kain pelnya.

"Kalau tetap mau kerja, jangan lakukan yang bukan tugasmu. Jangan selalu mendatangiku!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu kalau tidak begitu bagaimana agar Gaara bisa selalu melihatnya?

"Tapi, kenapa? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Hinata. Gaara dengan cepat berkata "Iya, kau mengganggu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar rumah. Hinata terdiam, kemudian dia berniat mengejar Gaara dan akan mengatakan kalau dia akan tetap bekerja di Kantor Kage, Hinata akan melakukan apa yang Gaara minta.

Tapi

"Awwwww"

Hinata yang tanpa pikir panjang, tanpa sengaja kakinya menendang ember yang berisi air untuk mengepel sehingga airnya jatuh semua. Kaki Hinata terpeleset karena lantainya menjadi begitu licin.

Padahal Hinata sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi ninja tapi kenapa masih saja ceroboh sih?

Gaara terkejut mendengar teriakan Hinata. dia membalikkan badannya. Saat berbalik, Hinata terlihat berusaha bangun. Tapi terlihat, Hinata kesulitan untuk berdiri dan memegang kakinya.

Gaara berjalan cepat menghampiri Hinata, Gaara menyentuh kaki Hinata namun Hinata meringis kesakitan. "Kau terkilir" ucap Gaara.

"Bisa bangun?" pertanyaan bodoh Gaara, dari tadi saja Hinata sudah berusaha bangun, namun tidak bisa. Hinata menggeleng.

Namun tindakan Gaara berikutnya, membuat Hinata terkejut. Gaara menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar. Hinata menatap wajah Gaara yang menatap lurus ke depan saat menggendongnya.

Gaara menidurkan Hinata di tempat tidur Hinata. Kemudian Gaara berdiri dan membuka lemari Hinata, memilih baju santai Hinata secara acak. Gaara memberikannya kepada Hinata "Gantilah bajumu, bajumu basah. Aku akan memanggil ninja medis ke sini."

Gaara akan melenggang pergi tapi Hinata menahannya "Tunggu,...aku tahu siapa orang yang kau cintai".

Wajah Gaara mengeras, Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya "Kau,..." Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya "mencintai Naruto kan?"

Darimana dia tahu "Bukan urusanmu."

"Mau bertaruh denganku?" Hinata memberanikan diri menantang Gaara.

Gaara membalikkan badannya, perempuan ini sedang sakit saja tetap merepotkan.

"Apa ang kau inginkan?" Gaara tidak mau berbasa-basi, kartunya sudah terbuka oleh perempuan ini.

Hinata yang sekarang posisinya duduk di tempat tidur "Berikan aku satu bulan. Ya satu bulan saja,..." walaupun Hinata ragu kalau dia bisa melakukannya dalam satu bulan "biarkan aku melakukan usaha untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Mata hijau Gaara membulat, itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. "Usaha apapun. Biarkan aku melakukannya, satu bulan saja. Kalau tidak berhasil, aku akan menuruti segala keinginanmu dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan sikap anehku, setelah itu aku hanya akan menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri."

Perempuan ini benar-benar merepotkan. "Terserah saja." Setelah mengucapkan itu Gaara pergi dari kamar Hinata.

Setelah Gaara pergi, ah Hinata rasanya ingin berteriak tapi itu bukan sikapnya. Hinata tidak yakin dirinya bisa membuat Gaara mencintainya.

.

Gaara kembali dari Kantor Kage malam ini, setelah tadi pagi dia melihat ninja medis mengobati Hinata. Gaara menyuruh Hinata istirahat saja, kemudian Gaara berangkat ke Kantor Kage.

Saat ini Gaara melihat Hinata sedang masak, "Aku sudah bisa berjalan." Ucap Hinata, yang menjawab tatapan heran Gaara. Ya pengobatan ninja media memang cepat.

Gaara tidak mau ambil pusing, dia akan mandi dulu kemudian makan malam. Tapi acara makan malam mereka membuat Gaara lagi-lagi merasa terkejut dengan ulah perempuan di depannya "Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan wanita?"

Gaara hanya terdiam, tidak mau menjawab "Wanita mempunyai tubuh yang indah, lekukan tubuh yang indah, dan wajah yang cantik. Yang tidak dimiliki oleh laki-laki."

Gaara juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi tidak normal dengan mencintai Naruto.

"Apa benar-benar kau tidak merasakan perasaan seperti gugup, jantung berdebar kencang dan terpesona akan keindahan mereka?"

"Tidak" akhirnya Gaara menjawab juga.

Hinata tidak percaya ini, usia Gaara sudah cukup untuk merasakan hal itu, mungkin agak sedikit terlambat. Ya Gaara merasakan perasaan seperti itu tapi kepada Naruto yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Kalau begitu, mulai malam ini tidur satu ranjang denganku!"

Hinata menantang Gaara, ini adalah salah satu cara untuk membuat Gaara normal, setidaknya cinta harus diawali dengan rasa tertarik dulu, ya setidaknya tertarik secara fisik. Hinata teringat akan cerita Temari kalau pernah Shikamaru memuji Temari seperti ini "Kau sexy".

Shikamaru yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengan perempuan saja ternyata seperti itu, kenapa Gaara tidak?

"Aku tidak mau." ucap Gaara.

Hinata sebenarnya malu untuk mengatakan semua ini pada Gaara, tapi dia harus berani.

"Kau pengecut,..."

Gaara terkejut, Gaara tidak suka ada yang merendahkannya. Hinata teringat perkataan Temari saat menceritakan Gaara kalau Gaara itu tidak suka kalau ada yang merendahkannya. Tapi hal tersebut membuat Gaara tertantang.

"Apa?" Gaara mencoba mengulangi apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Pengecut, kau bilang kau tidak tertarik dengan tubuh wanita. Harusnya tidur di sampingku yang seorang wanita, tidak akan menjadi masalah untukmu kan?"

Gaara mengeratkan genggamannya pada sumpit, dia sangat tidak suka dibilang seperti itu. Dia bukanlah orang yang pengecut, semua keberanian Gaara membuatnya berada di posisi ini, posisi seorang Kage.

.

Pada akhirnya Gaara berada di samping Hinata, berbaring bersama di tempat tidur yang sama. Menempati kamar tidur yang selama ini Hinata gunakan sendirian.

Bukan Gaara yang gugup, tapi ini justru Hinata. Hinata sudah terbiasa tidur di samping para laki-laki, rekan setimnya Kiba dan Shino saat misi. Hanya saja, ini berbeda. Mereka hanya berdua di kamar yang sepi dan mereka sudah menikah. Tapi Hinata tidak boleh menunjukkan kegugupannya.

Kalau Gaara tidur terlentang menghadap lurus ke atas, "Tidurlah!" ucap Gaara yang tahu Hinata belum juga tertidur dari setengah jam yang lalu mereka berbaring.

"Kau juga belum tidur".

Apa perempuan ini akan menunggunya tertidur duluan?

Gaara hanya merasa tidak biasa dalam keadaan ini. "Aku belum bisa tidur, ceritakan tentang pengalamanmu menjadi ninja saja!" Dengan begitu mungkin mereka bisa tidur dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak mau." Padahal dengan saling menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadi, mereka bisa lebih dekat secara psikologis.

"Ya, sudah,..." Hinata tidak bisa memaksa Gaara "aku saja yang bercerita."  
Gaara tidak merespon. "Jadi, aku dan rekan setimku,..." Hinata biasanya tidak banyak berbicara seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata berusaha membuat Gaara melihatnya dan memerhatikannya.

Malam itu, ternyata Hinata justru tertidur duluan. Tidak lama Gaara menyusul. Jujur suara Hinata yang sangat lembut ini terdengar enak didengar oleh telinga Gaara. Jadi Gaara tidak merasa terganggu dengan cerita Hinata.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk memulai hidup baru, Gaara tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Hinata juga yang menyarankan malam tadi untuk tidur satu ranjang juga tidak menyangka. Saat mereka membuka mata, jade bertemu lavender. Begitu dekat, hidup mereka hampir bertemu. Tangan Hinata yang berada di pundak Gaara. Hinata yang lebih terkejut, justru menarik dirinya dan bangkit duduk. Tidak biasanya dia tidur seperti ini. Hinata jadi gugup, padahal ini kan hal bagus.

Hinata berpura-pura seolah tidak ada hal yang salah "Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan, kau mandilah!"  
Hinata kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berada di tempat tidur. Gaara juga merasa aneh, baru kali ini hal ini terjadi padanya. Terbangun dan langsung di hadapkan dengan wajah seseorang.

Hal yang jauh lebih mengejutkan bagi Gaara adalah ulah Hinata pagi ini saat Gaara akan berangkat kerja. Awalnya semua normal-normal saja, mereka sarapan seperi biasa. Hinata mengatakan kalau dia akan bekerja dan akan menuruti perkataan Gaara dengan tidak melakukan hal yang bukan tugasnya.

Gaara hanya merespon "Hn" ya dia menyetujui itu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Gaara terkejut.

Cepat, itu terjadi begitu cepat. Saat Gaara merasa ada benda basah yang menyentuh bibirnya. Kemudian ditarik dengan cepat oleh pemiliknya-Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara benar-benar terkejut.

Gaara terkejut Hinata menciumnya. "Aku akan melakukannya lebih sering mulai sekarang, jadi bersiaplah!" Hinata melenggang pergi, ah Hinata benar-benar malu rasanya. Wajahnya mungkin benar-benar merah sekarang, untung Gaara tidak melihatnya. Itu ciuman pertamanya, bahkan Naruto pun belum pernah mendapatkannya.

Yang Hinata tahu, mungkin sentuhan fisik bisa membuat Gaara normal.

.

Gaara sedang menandatangangi laporan di ruang Kagenya, dengan wajah seriusnya. Tangan itu terhenti, dia menyentuh bibirnya. Dia teringat apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata-istrinya pada bibirnya pagi ini.

Tapi kemudian Gaara jadi teringat, bahkan ini suadah siang hari tapi Hinata tidak muncul juga ke ruangannya. Tidak biasanya, sudah ada silih berganti orang yang datang ke kantornya untuk menyerahkan arsip-arsip laporan tapi itu bukan Hinata. Sekarang yang mengantarkan minuman dan cemilan juga orang lain, bukan Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata menuruti apa yang Gaara katakan.

Tapi kenapa jadi merasa terganggu seperti ini? Ini lebih mengganggu dibanding melihat Hinata mondar-mandir ke ruang Kage.

Setelah ciuman cepat Hinata pagi itu, Hinata benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Setiap pagi, Gaara mendapatkan ciuman cepat dari Hinata. Tapi anehnya Gaara tidak pernah protes. Gaara meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia hanya membiarkan Hinata melakukan usahanya untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya, perjalanan mereka sebagai suami-istri. Pertama kalinya juga Hinata menemani Gaara untuk pertemuan bersama para Kage lainnya. Dikawal oleh Temari dan Kankurou, pertemuan mereka hari ini di desa air.

Pertemuannya berjalan lancar, hanya menghabiskan waktu setengah hari. Kankurou dan Temari menyuruh Gaara dan Hinata untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati desa ini berdua saja. Kedua kakak Gaara itu ingin Gaara dan Hinata lebih dekat.

Gaara dan Hinata berjalan tanpa bicara, hanya berjalan tidak tentu arah di desa ini. Pemandangan desa ini sangat indah, dengan dipenuhi banyak air terjun. Hinata senang melihat air terjun, dia berjalan di atas bebatuan, namun Gaara hanya duduk di pinggir saja tanpa menyentuh air.

"Awwww" Hinata terpeleset dan jatuh ke air.

Gaara baru saja bangkit berdiri untuk menolongnya tapi Hinata sudah berdiri lagi "Aku tidak apa-apa". Hinata tersenyum manis sekali.  
Hinata selalu saja ceroboh, sekarang bajunya basah semua. Gaara menyarankan mereka harus segera kembali ke penginapan mereka.

Tapi mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari desa. Tiba-tiba hujan turun diawali gerimis, memang dari tadi awan sudah menggelap. Hinata dan Gaara berlari menerjang gerimis, namun lama-lama hujan menjadi deras. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan berteduh di dalam goa yang berada di sekitar sana.

Baju Gaara tidak terlalu basah, namun Hinata yang sudah basah kuyup karena tercebur ke dalam air ditambah basah oleh air hujan membuatnya seperti kucing yang basah kuyup. Rambutnya lepek dan Hinata menggigil kedinginan.

Gaara menyadari di luar bukan hanya hujan biasa, namun badai karena disertai angin dan petir. Tidak mungkin akan segera reda dengan cepat, mereka juga tidak bisa menerjang badai begitu saja.

Hinata hanya duduk terdiam menggigil kedinginan, Gaara segera bertindak membuat tenda dengan pasirnya untuk melindungi mereka, setidaknya sedikit menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Gaara melihat bibir Hinata membiru, ini tidak baik. Kalau terus-terusan seperti ini Hinata bisa mati kedinginan. Gaara membuat api unggun dengan kayu-kayu yang ada di sekitar goa.

Setidaknya itu membantu untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka, Gaara menarik telapak tangan Hinata untuk mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke api agar tubuh Hinata hangat. Tapi sepertinya Hinata sudah terlihat lemas, "Dingin" Hinata benar-benar gemetar karena kedinginan.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri, Gaara terkejut dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata "Hinata, sadarlah! Kau baik-baik saja? Sadarlah!"

Gaara melihat baju Hinata yang basah, Hinata harus diselamatkan. Gaara harus melakukan ini, tidak ada salahnya kok. Gaara adalah suaminya, Gaara meyakinkan dirinya ini adalah tindakan kemanusiaan, menolong orang lain.

Gaara melepaskan seluruh pakaian Hinata yang basah, karena sekarang Gaara tidak memakai jubah Kagenya hanya memakai pakaian ninjanya. Gaara membuka gentong pasirnya, rompi dan pakaian atasannya. Memakaikan baju atasannya pada Hinata. Baju berwarna merah itu kalau dikenakan oleh Hinata mencapai setengah paha Hinata.

Gaara bertelanjang dada dan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya untuk lebih menghangatkan badannya.

Menggosok-gosok telapak tangan Hinata.  
Gadis ini begitu bodoh, dia ceroboh sekali. Sampai dia jatuh pingsan karena kedinginan begini.

.

Pagi menjelang, Kankurou dan Temari yang mengetahui kalau Gaara dan Hinata tidak pulang ke penginapan semalam. Apalagi tadi malam ada badai. Mereka khawatir dan pagi ini Gaara dan Hinata belum kembali.

Sampai mereka berjalan jauh ke luar desa, memanggil nama Gaara dan Hinata. Mereka terkejut saat mereka melihat ke dalam goa dan menemukan Gaara dan Hinata tertidur. Hinata ada dalam pelukan Gaara. Temari dan Kankurou jadi sedikit memerah tersipu malu karena melihat posisi adik dan adik ipar mereka apalagi Gaara bertelanjang dada. Sedangkan pakaian Hinata tercecer begitu saja dan memakai pakaian Gaara.

"Gaara" ucap Kankurou dan Temari bersamaan.

Panggilan mereka membangunkan Gaara, Hinata pun membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali dan terkejut akan keadaan mereka sekarang.

.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Warning: Canon, OOC, Typo, Alur Cepat, Sedikit Lime Maybe, Ending Chapter, dll Rated T semi M .

.  
Heart of The Sand Chapter 4 "Body and Love"

.

Kankurou senyum-senyum sendiri melihat adiknya yang sedang membaca laporan di meja kerjanya "Jadi, kalian sudah melakukannya?" tanya Kankurou.

Perkembangannya bagus sekali, Hinata bisa membuat Gaara normal secepat ini. Kankurou tidak menceritakan kepada Gaara kalau dia meminta bantuan Hinata untuk membuat Gaara menjadi normal, hanya satu hal ini yang dirahasiakan oleh Kankurou dari Gaara.

Kankurou selalu menanyakan perkembangan pernikahan Gaara kepada Gaara sendiri ataupun Hinata. Kalau Hinata secara panjang lebar bercerita, Gaara sebaliknya. Dia hanya menjawab "Begitulah, dia melakukannya dengan baik." Pernah sekali Kankurou bertanya "Melakukannya dengan baik itu bagaimana?" Karena Kankurou tahu adiknya itu tidak akan menjawab panjang lebar. Makanya dia bertanya yang lebih spesifik "Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah? Melayani di ranjang?" Kankurou terlalu frontal.

"Itu,...kami belum melakukannya." Gaara terlalu jujur pada Kankurou.

Waktu itu Kankurou memarahi Gaara, sampai kapan Gaara akan seperti itu. Kankurou tahu Gaara mencintai Naruto, apa tidak sedikitpun tertarik pada Hinata yang seorang wanita. Gaara hanya terdiam saja waktu itu.

Makanya Kankurou menanyakan perihal Gaara sudah berhubungan suami istri belum dengan Hinata karena apa yang dilihatnya di goa di dekat Desa Air. Kankurou sangat penasaran karena melihat posisi dan keadaan Gaara-Hinata saat itu.

Namun jawaban Gaara membuat Kankurou jadi sedikit kecewa "Tidak, aku hanya menyelamatkannya. Dia hampir mati kedinginan."

Kankurou mendesah kecewa, adiknya ini benar-benar!

Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting setidaknya ada perkembangan antara hubungan mereka. Kankurou mengusap dadanya berulang-ulang dan berkata dalam hati "Sabar! Sabar!"

.

Hinata memakai handuk putih sampai sebatas dadanya dan handuk itu mencapai sebatas pertengahan pahanya. Hinata baru saja selesai mandi. Hinata teringat kejadian di Desa Air, dia yang menggigil kedinginan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Sejujurnya saat itu walaupun mata Hinata tidak mau terbuka karena kondisi tubuhnya, tapi dia merasakan saat Gaara membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Saat itu Hinata tidak mampu berkata-kata, dia begitu lemas. Kemudian Gaara memakaikan pakaian atasannya ke tubuh Hinata. Merasakan kehangatan Gaara saat memeluknya dan menggosok-gosok telapak tangan dan bahu Hinata.

Saat terbangun pada pagi hari, Hinata kira apa yang terjadi padanya adalah mimpi. Tapi saat melihat keadaan mereka di pagi hari, ternyata itu bukan mimpi. Aduh Hinata malu sekali rasanya, tapi dia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Walaupun saat kembali ke rumah, Hinata berterima kasih kepada Gaara karena telah menyelamatkannya dan direspon hanya dengan kata "Hn" saja.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipinya, untuk mengurangi rasa malu atas kejadian itu, baru dia menyadari kalau dia lupa membawa pakaian baru untuk dipakainya setelah mandi. Karena kamar mandinya menyatu dengan kamar, sementara di tempat tidur masih ada Gaara yang belum bangun dari tidurnya, Hinata berharap Gaara belum bangun. Jadi dia bisa keluar hanya dengan memakai handuk seperti ini.

Tapi harapan Hinata hanyalah tinggal harapan, karena saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, Gaara sudah terduduk di tempat tidur mereka. Hinata terkejut, kenapa sih dia sudah bangun?

Hinata jadi mematung di tempat, tidak bergerak. Hinata sangat malu, dia tahu sebelumnya saat kejadian di goa itu Gaara sudah melihat tubuhnya, semuanya. Walaupun Gaara menyukai laki-laki, tapi tetap saja Hinata malu, walau bagaimanapun Gaara adalah laki-laki.

Gaara juga tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh Hinata, jadenya bergerak dari atas hingga ke bawah tubuh Hinata. Sekarang Hinata memakai handuk, tapi Gaara sudah melihat apa yang ada di balik handuk Hinata. Jujur, sekarang jantung Gaara berdebar begitu kencang.

Saat di goa, Gaara baru pertama kali melihat tubuh polos seorang perempuan yaitu Hinata. Sedikit merasa berdebar, hanya saja perasaan panik lebih mendominasi. Panik harus bertindak cepat untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Tapi saat ini, mereka tidak dalam keadaan yang membuat panik seperti kejadian di goa. Lalu, Hinata juga tidak polos sepenuhnya tapi kenapa debaran jantung Gaara terasa lebih kencang.

Wajah Hinata memerah, dia malu ditatap seperti itu. Baru kali ini Gaara bertingkah seperti ini. Hinata mengalihkan keadaan ini dengan berkata "Gaara, mandilah! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Hinata melenggang pergi menuju lemari, padahal Hinata malu tapi dia berusaha menutupinya. Gaara hanya menanggapi "Hn" dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Gaara menutup pintu kamar mandi, Hinata menarik napas lega. Ah ini memalukan sekali.

.

Walaupun sangat malu, Hinata tidak lupa memberikan kecupan kepada bibir Gaara di pagi hari. Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda, tengkuknya ditarik, Gaara yang menariknya. Kecupan itu tidak terlepas, karena Gaara yang justru memberikan beberapa kecupan kepada bibir Hinata. Lavender Hinata membulat, Gaara tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan sekarang melumat bibir Hinata berulang kali dengan lembut.

Hinata menutup matanya, bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan dari Gaara setidaknya membuktikan kalau dia mulai tertarik kepada perempuan. Hinata tidak boleh protes, cukup menikmatinya saja. Tidak lama setelah itu, Gaara melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku berangkat" ucap Gaara.

Gaara bersikap seolah biasa saja seperti tidak ada yang terjadi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung. Tapi Gaara berbalik dan berkata "Mau berangkat bersama?" dia bertanya kepada Hinata.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata tersadar dari keterkejutannya, biasanya Gaara berangkat duluan. Hinata akan membereskan rumah dahulu, baru nanti berangkat kerja. "Tapi aku mau membereskan ini dulu. Tunggulah sebentar!" Hinata mulai bergerak membereskan bekas sarapan mereka. Ah bodohnya Hinata, kenapa dia menyuruh Gaara menunggunya. Gaara tidak suka membuang waktu.

Tapi Gaara menunggunya, dia duduk di meja makan. Hinata ingin berangkat ke Kantor Kage dengan Gaara.

Gaara menyadari sikapnya mulai aneh terhadap Hinata, istrinya itu tidak mondar-mandir di hadapannya tapi mondar-mandir di pikirannya.  
Bahkan malam ini, Gaara menatap wajah Hinata yang tidur di sampingnya. Gaara ingin menyentuh wajah Hinata, namun ada sedikit keraguan. Takut tidur Hinata terganggu oleh gerakannya. Tapi sejurus kemudian, Gaara menyentuh pelan pipi Hinata dengan telunjuknya kemudian pindah ke hidung dan bibirnya. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

.

Hinata sudah bersiap tidur, saat Gaara baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santainya kaos hitam dan celana panjang hitam.

Gaara menghampiri tempat tidur dan mendudukkan dirinya. Hinata merasa aneh dengan sikap Gaara baru-baru ini, yaitu pada saat Gaara melumat bibirnya. Kemudian saat Gaara menatapnya intens saat Hinata hanya memakai handuk. Mungkinkah Gaara sudah tertarik pada wanita?

"Gaara?" Hinata memanggilnya pelan.

"Hn"

"Apa kau mulai tertarik pada wanita? Ehm secara fisik?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Gaara menjawab datar "Tidak"

Hinata menatap Gaara curiga dan muncul rona merah di wajah Hinata "Ta, tapi ciuman waktu itu."

"Tidak" respon Gaara lagi.

Hinata pikir apa sikap Gaara baru-baru ini hanya mempermainkannya. Gaara adalah tipe orang yang selalu menunjukkan dengan tindakan, bukan dengan kata-kata. Jadi kemungkinan Gaara mempermainkannya, walaupun itu hanya kemungkinan.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!" Hinata menantang Gaara, namun Gaara berkata "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata butuh keberanian yang sangat besar untuk mengatakannya "Cium aku, lebih dari waktu itu."

Gaara tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran istrinya itu, "Untuk apa?"

Hinata tahu ini konyol "Kalau kau tidak tertarik kepada wanita, kau tidak akan terangsang karena ciuman itu." Hinata benar-benar frontal sekarang. Ternyata keberaniannya bukan hanya sebagai ninja tapi juga hal seperti ini.

"Tidurlah, hentikan omong kosong ini." ucap Gaara

Tapi tindakan Hinata selanjutnya membuat Gaara terdiam, Hinata menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Gaara. Bukan ciuman cepat yang Hinata berikan seperti biasanya, tapi Hinata meniru apa yang Gaara lakukan sebelumnya. Mengecup bibir Gaara dan melumatnya perlahan. Ini benar-benar bukan karakter Hinata.

Lama-kelamaan, Gaara menggerakkan bibirnya dan berubah memimpin dalam ciuman itu. Bahkan ciuman mereka menjadi lebih dalam, Hinata mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Gaara. Gaara memeluk pinggang Hinata, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menekan tengkuk Hinata untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, napas mereka terengah. Hinata mencoba menatap Gaara "Benarkan, kau sudah tertarik kepada wanita?"  
Gaara mendorong Hinata, membuat Hinata berbaring di bawahnya "Tidak" jawaban Gaara yang masih bersi kukuh mengelak. Namun sikapnya berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya.

Dari awal Gaara terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan bahwa dia mulai tertarik kepada Hinata. Napas Gaara memburu dan menatap intens kepada Hinata. Menciumnya kembali dan sekarang menggunakan lidahnya untuk ikut serta.

Sekalipun tindakan mereka sudah pada tahap Gaara mencium leher Hinata, tetap saat Hinata menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, Gaara tetap menjawab "Tidak."

Malam itu Hinata membiarkan Gaara menyentuhnya, mengambil haknya. Gaara selalu menyangkal kalau dia sudah mulai tertarik kepada perempuan, saat melakukannya Gaara selalu berkata salahkan nafsunya.

Gaara menarik selimut lebih ke atas tubuh Hinata, memeluk Hinata. Hinata tersenyum "Aku benar kan?" dengan ekspresi wajah yang lelah. Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya "Hn, tidurlah!"

Tadinya Gaara takut kalau dalam kegiatan mereka, akan ada antara Gaara atau Hinata yang menyebut nama Naruto dalam desahan mereka. Nyatanya tidak sama sekali, nyatanya mereka hanya menyebut nama pasangannya. Pada akhirnya Gaara mengakui kalau dia memang sudah tertarik kepada perempuan. Bukan, lebih tepatnya perempuan bernama Hinata, istrinya.

.

Kankurou tidak habis pikir kenapa adiknya yang biasanya tepat waktu itu datang ke Kantor Kage, kini sudah telat 2 jam. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Maka dari itu dia mendatangi rumah Gaara, namun saat diketuk pintunya dan dipanggil-panggil tetap tidak ada yang menyahut. Kemana Gaara dan adik iparnya itu?

Untung Kankurou punya kunci cadangan rumah Gaara, dia membuka pintu rumah Gaara. Memanggil-manggil Gaara dan Hinata, namun tidak ada jawaban. Sampai dia ada di depan pintu kamar Gaara dan Hinata.

Dia membuka pintu itu, "Gaara kau di dalam kan?"  
Betapa terkejutnya Kankurou melihat keadaan adiknya. Ini seperti de zavu saat di goa, namun ini terlihat lebih dari itu. Pemandangan Gaara dan Hinata yang sepertinya bertubuh polos di balik selimut merah mereka.

Gaara terbangun dan melihat Kankurou di depan pintu yang sedang mematung. Hinata yang juga terbangun, sangat terkejut melihat Kankurou "Ka, Kakak Ipar" Hinata segera menutup selimut sampai ke kepalanya dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Gaara.

Aduh kenapa harus selalu seperti ini sih?

Desah Gaara dan Hinata di dalam hati mereka.

.

"Jadi, kalian sudah melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan yang sama yang diucapkan oleh Kankurou kepada Gaara. Gaara yang sedang memeriksa laporan, hanya mengangguk dan berkata "Hn".

Setidaknya Gaara selalu jujur pada Kankurou. Ah ini luar biasa, akhirnya adiknya itu normal.

"Jadi, semalam berapa ronde?" aduh tidak usah menanyakan hal seperti itu juga, tadinya Kankurou hanya berniat menggoda Gaara. "Dua" dan Gaara bahkan terlalu jujur. Kankurou menepuk dahinya, adiknya ini terkadang membuatnya frustasi karena sikap dan perkataannya yang terlalu frontal. Tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

Tapi yang penting, Gaara sudah menjadi normal. Kankurou harus berterima kasih kepada Hinata.

.

Saat Kankurou bertemu dengan Hinata di perpustakaan dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membantunya membuat adiknya jatuh cinta.

Namun mereka tidak tahu kalau Gaara saat itu mendengarnya, Gaara yang akan mendatangi Hinata tapi justru mendengar hal itu.  
Di rumah saat Gaara dan Hinata pulang kerja, Gaara menanyakan apa benar Kankurou meminta bantuan Hinata untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada Hinata. Jadi, selama ini yang Hinata lakukan adalah permintaan kakaknya, bukan atas keinginan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata terkejut tapi dia kemudian mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Gaara kecewa, sekarang saat perasaan itu mulai tumbuh tapi dihempaskan begitu saja.

Gaara berkata dalam hatinya, apa yang kau harapkan Gaara? Bukannya kau sudah tahu dari awal Hinata hanya menyukai Naruto?  
"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya "Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" Gaara masih berharap.

Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa "A-aku, tidak tahu." Hinata menangis. Gaara melenggang pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Hinata.  
Gaara belum mendengar semuanya, tapi sudah pergi begitu saja. Hinata baru akan mengatakan kalau ya memang Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan kepada Gaara. Hanya saja, sekarang dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Gaara, selalu mengingat Gaara, selalu khawatir kepada Gaara, dan selalu ingin bertemu dengannya.

.

Memang Hinata berhasil dalam sebulan bisa membuat Gaara tertarik padanya, bahkan mulai mencintainya. Tapi Gaara mendiamkannya setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Hinata bukan atas keinginannya sendiri melakukan itu semua. Gaara marah dan kecewa. Karena mungkin saja perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Gaara sudah cukup merasa tersiksa karena menjadi tidak normal dengan mencintai seorang laki-laki, tapi saat dia sudah menjadi normal dan mencintai istrinya, Hinata menghempaskannya.

Gaara sering pulang larut malam dan malam ini Hinata menunggunya, mereka perlu bicara. Saat Gaara pulang, dia melihat Hinata di ruang tengah. Gaara akan melenggang masuk kamar mandi tapi Hinata menahan dengan kata-katanya "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu marah?"

Gaara menutup jadenya berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dia mulai menjawab tanpa menoleh kepada Hinata "Kau mempermainkanku."  
"Tapi,..." Hinata baru akan memberi penjelasan tapi Gaara menyela dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Hinata "Aku mencintaimu, Bodoh! Tapi kau ternyata hanya mempermainkanku."

Hinata hanya menunduk dan mulai terisak, Gaara tidak tahan dan dia segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.  
Tapi dia merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk secara tiba-tiba dan ada yang melingkarkan tangan di perutnya, pelakunya adalah Hinata.

"Dengarkan dulu,..." Hinata berusaha menjelaskan "awalnya aku hanya berniat membantumu menjadi normal. Tapi aku mulai selalu memikirkanmu, mengkhawatirkanmu, dan ingin selalu berada di dekatmu." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak bohong. Percayalah. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu."

Gaara melepaskan tangan Hinata yang memeluknya dan membalikkan badannya, menatap lavender Hinata yang basah akan air mata. "Benarkah? Itu artinya kau mencintaiku?" tanya Gaara datar namun syarat akan emosi.

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Gaara memeluknya, akhirnya cintanya terbalas.

.

3 Bulan kemudian,...

Hinata menghampiri Gaara di kantornya, dia masih bekerja di Kantor Kage namun tugasnya berganti menjadi pengantar arsip dari perpustakaan, sejujurnya itu perintah Gaara agar Gaara lebih sering melihatnya.

Hinata mengantarkan arsip-arsip yang dipegangnya dan menaruhnya di meja Gaara.

"Aku dengar Naruto dan tim 7 akan ke Suna ya untuk misi?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn, kenapa?"

Hinata takut Gaara akan tergoda dan jatuh cinta lagi pada Naruto, Hinata takut perasaan Gaara akan berubah lagi. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Naruto!" Hinata menunjukkan rasa cemburunya. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang aneh, cemburu justru pada laki-laki.

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" Gaara diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan bersikap sewajarnya ko. Gaara, aku kan hanya,.." Hinata tersipu malu "mencintaimu." Gaara tersenyum tipis "Tapi mungkin aku akan tergoda oleh Naruto, dia manis." Gaara menggoda Hinata. Gaara jadi sering menggoda Hinata sekarang. Ini menyenangkan.

Hinata cemberut. "Gaara, kau lupa, aku sedang mengandung anakmu."  
Anehnya Hinata selalu menganggap candaan Gaara adalah hal yang serius. Gaara tahu itu saat beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata pingsan dan Gaara khawatir setengah mati. Hinata selalu saja membuatnya khawatir, tapi kabar berikutnya yang mengatakan kalau Hinata sedang hamil dua bulan, Gaara sangat bahagia.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan itu!" Hinata mulai tegas sekarang.

Gaara menarik lengan Hinata dan membuat Hinata jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Gaara, Gaara membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata "Mana mungkin aku tergoda, kau jauh lebih manis darinya."

Hinata tersipu malu, kata-kata berikutnya yang Gaara bisikkan di telinganya membuat Hinata memeluknya "Aku mencintaimu" bisik Gaara.  
Gaara membalas pelukan Hinata dan berkata dalam hati, 'Sejujurnya, aku berterima kasih kepadamu, Kankurou"

Kalau bukan karena Kankurou yang menginginkan Gaara menjadi normal dan meminta bantuan kepada Hinata, mungkin Gaara akan terus-terusan menjadi orang yang mencintai laki-laki.

.

THE END .

.  
Oh iya Desa Air itu Kirigakure.  
Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah baca fic ini, yang menyukai fic ini, yang review, fave dan follow, saran, dan kritiknya. .

RYU DAN 


End file.
